


【盾冬】不良教育

by Cinka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: 家庭教师盾/小少爷冬严重OOC。存档
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	【盾冬】不良教育

*家庭教师史蒂夫×小少爷巴基

*严重OOC。ρωρ。

“我们在学习的幌子下全身心地相爱。”

☆★

空气里有股灼烧的味道，像烧焦了纸张。刮动打火机的声音敲打在耳膜上，响亮得让人浑身发颤。

火焰燃烧时是有声音的？或者，那是打火机本身的声音，微弱的，如同一声声低沉又悠长的呻吟。巴恩斯少爷长到十八岁才头一次听到这种神奇又怪异的声音。它里他很近，好像就在耳边。巴基甚至觉得自己的脸颊感受到了火焰的灼人温度，下意识地躲闪，又因为惧怕而失了冷静，不由自主地扭动了起来。

站在一边的金发男人抬了抬头，蓝眼睛透过朴素的黑色粗框眼镜看了一眼正坐在书桌前的椅子上、双眼被黑布蒙上的小少爷。男人勾了勾嘴角，一边划着打火机，一边慢慢走近因为不安和显而易见的期待而红了脸、不住发抖的巴基。他把打火机扣在书桌上，俯身转了转小少爷坐着的椅子，好让对方正面看着自己——或者让他更清楚地看到这个小少爷青涩的模样。

椅子的脚在地上摩擦发出了刺耳的声音，突如其来的转动让巴基侧了侧身，差点摔倒。而史蒂夫稳稳地把他按在椅子上，后背撞在椅背上硌得生疼。视力被剥夺后，剩余的感官逐渐变得更加清晰敏锐，原本简简单单的小动作都让他感到新奇。

巴基颤颤地抬起手，想扯开眼前遮罩物好好看清他的史蒂夫，却立刻被身前的人拦下。温热的大手抓住他的手腕，皮肤隔着衬衫感受着对方的温度。史蒂夫隔着衬衫抚摸他——手腕上细微却强烈的摩擦感给了巴基这样的认知。他直了直不住颤抖的身体，焦急地期待着什么，呼吸逐渐粗重起来，耳尖泛红。

他从前竟然从未察觉史蒂夫低沉的轻笑声如此性感。巴基也羞于承认自己因为他的笑声而变得更加兴奋，心跳不断加速。被蒙上的眼睛什么也看不见，不知道低下头会不会发现自己的胸口急速地上下起伏，顶得衬衫也发皱？

“史、史蒂夫？”

对方的大手将巴基的双手举到头顶，自己却俯下身去在他的的脸上流连，留下一个个细碎的吻。巴基睁着眼，眼前却一片漆黑。黑暗带来的除了不安还有更深的刺激，从对方喉咙里轻轻溢出的叹息既像嘉奖，又如勾引。

巴基的额前渗出汗，莹莹如同缀在肌肤上的碎宝石。刘海被汗水打湿，聚成一缕一缕，紧紧地贴在他的脸上。

史蒂夫从巴基的前额开始亲吻，用嘴唇细细描摹这张精雕细琢的脸。隔着黑色的纱布亲吻巴基的眼睛，用嘴唇感受他的学生——他的秘密爱人的颤动。史蒂夫仿佛隔着轻纱触碰到巴基纤长浓密地睫毛，又忍不住在他的眼睛上多留下了几个浅浅的吻，在身下人的微微推搡下才笑着放弃了这处宝地。

他轻轻咬了咬巴基的鼻梁，错开了那被舔得水亮的双唇。史蒂夫凑近他的耳垂，碎落的吻从脸上散向颈侧。巴基情不自禁地仰起脸，艰难地咽了咽，起伏的喉结却引来了雄狮的扑食。史蒂夫咬在他的喉结上——突如其来的疼痛让他惊慌，但从他起意挣扎时这轻咬又转为舔舐，继而变成亲吻。

一路向下，一路向下。湿气不知是来自他自己，还是源于压在他胸前的男人的吻。

史蒂夫的吻落在锁骨之间，温热得滚烫的鼻息撞在他的脖子上。巴基缩了缩，双手被制住、锁在头顶，双腿却被迫分开、如同做好准备迎接身前的人。他张开嘴想说些什么，声带震动发出来的却只有含义不明的呻吟。

“巴恩斯少爷，”史蒂夫似乎咬住了什么，说出的话含糊不清，“您不说清楚的话，我什么也听不明白。”

这个男人闲下来的手正在他的腰际，隔着衬衫细细抚摸，像把玩珍宝。这自然远远不够——即使被蒙着眼睛，巴基也知道史蒂夫正盯着他半勃起的下身看，合身的西裤一定已经被顶出了一个小帐篷。巴基的脸又红了几分，合上嘴死死咬住嘴唇，试图忍住四散的呻吟，同时掐灭自己脑海中关于那双蓝眼睛的危险幻想。

但他的老师显然没想放过他。掌心的温热和手指的触感还停留在腰腹间，不断下探，直至肚脐之下、皮带正好制住的地方。史蒂夫的唇却贴了上来，口齿一下又一下地啮咬的嘴，等着巴基松懈便大举进犯。

“唔……”

史蒂夫的手已经解开了皮带，轻轻松松地捕捉到了巴基双腿之间昂扬的性器。他什么也看不见，瞪大双眼即便目眦尽裂也只能看见一片漆黑。上下撸动他的阴茎的手动作说不上熟练，可被剥夺视力之后过于敏感的身体却似乎连手上的指纹都能感受到。粗糙的手指尽可能温柔地照顾他，也可能只是史蒂夫的恶作剧、想要玩弄他。薄茧在顶端打转，在他完全勃起、射精的欲望喷薄而出时却被男人恶意地堵住了出口。指腹的指纹竟然如此粗糙，在马眼微微打转，偏偏不愿意移开。

咬着唇的小少爷终于无法忍耐，张嘴告饶。甫一开口却被史蒂夫堵上，柔软的舌头像主人一样强势，步步紧逼着节节败退的巴基，粗糙的舌苔仿佛想要在他的嘴里也燃起火苗。巴基没法反抗，更逐渐地沉沦其中。下身的欲望不断勾引却又被坏心地阻断，嘴里不停翻搅好像连同他的思绪也搅拌得凌乱，把理智扫空。

长吻结束时，紧贴的唇瓣扯出了晶亮的银丝。巴基的双唇闪耀着水光，被啃咬得过分红肿，津液顺着嘴角滑下，带着潮红的脸看起来是说不尽的淫靡与情色。

眼镜下的蓝眼睛暗沉了几分，史蒂夫的手指又轻轻蹭动了几下。每一次轻微至极的移动都会激起身下这位小少爷的震颤——巴基·巴恩斯，他的巴基，他最爱的男孩为他勃起，因他而兴奋，甚至会为他准备好自己。

“别……啊……史、史蒂夫，”若是扯下蒙眼的黑布，看到的一定是一双湿漉漉的大眼睛，“让我射，求……求你……”

“巴恩斯少爷，”史蒂夫不知道自己想说什么。换个称呼，或许，他也许只是想这样，“巴基，为我射出来吧。”

“啊……”

史蒂夫松开手，硬得发红的阴茎射出了一股浓稠的白浊，沾在他的手上。高潮过后的巴基不住喘气，胸口上下起伏着，被汗水濡湿成半透明的衬衣紧紧贴着美好的肉体，胸前挺立的乳尖尤其显眼又极其诱人。

舒服得失了力气的巴基已经无法思考了，脑袋依旧处于迷糊的状态，如坠云雾。他瘫软在扶手椅上无力动弹，被遮住的眼睛也无法看见危险的临近。他甚至不知道自己的鞋子是什么时候被踢掉的、裤子又是什么时候被褪下的，上衣的纽扣是扯开的还是一一解开的——巴基什么都不知道。回过神来时他正双腿大张托在椅子的扶手上，双手被原本用来遮眼的黑布绑住，依旧抵在头顶。闲出双手的史蒂夫好整以暇地看着衣衫不整的小少爷，带着眼镜的模样该死的性感，那浅浅的、不怀好意的笑容又那么勾人。巴基刚刚发泄过的分身好像又来了精神，颤颤巍巍地抬了头。

小少爷因为羞耻而别过头，却又好奇地期待着什么。他和家教老师的关系是什么时候变得如此“亲密”的，连他也记不清了，也说不出来为什么。但是他们从来没有做到最后——他的身体从未容纳过史蒂夫，也未曾真真切切地感受过将史蒂夫完全包裹……

而现在所发生的一切仿佛一场美得过分的春梦……可巴基知道这就是真实发生着的。史蒂夫的吻，还有他的手指在阴茎上撸动、在马眼上打转的触感——

“你在想什么？”史蒂夫倾身向前，顺势舔了舔他的耳郭。耳边清晰的水声太过淫靡，让受惯了正统教育的巴基觉得更加羞耻，又因此更加期待。史蒂夫轻轻笑了几声，“真是个好色的小少爷。”

“……巴基。”别过头的小少爷眯紧眼睛，“叫我巴基——啊！”

“巴基。”史蒂夫含住了巴基胸前挺立的粉色乳尖，轻轻扯了扯，又不停地吮吸，好像那真的能吸出什么来，“你喜欢这样吗？”

巴基紧闭着嘴，紧闭着双眼隐忍。不停滚动的喉结引出了老师的笑声，他在小少爷的心口处留下了一个响亮的吻，终于伸出手抓住了再次抬头的阴茎。

他极其缓慢地撸动着，自上而下地抚过肉茎的每一寸皮肤，另一只手轻柔地按摩着囊袋，一前一后地配合着，直到按捺不住的呻吟声从巴基口中逃出。

史蒂夫勾了勾嘴角，下方的手悄悄地扩大了“服务范围”，一点一点地逼近未被触碰过的后穴，小小的穴口甚至容不下一根指头，史蒂夫的手指在后方轻轻打转，试探着，却又在即将进入的前一刻逃离。

巴基明白他的意图，不需要史蒂夫的提醒他也试图放松自己。他等待这一刻太久了，太久太久了。他想拥抱史蒂夫，想拥有他，想被他进入，希望和他融为一体。

“进……”声音细若蚊蚋，巴基实在羞于启齿。

史蒂夫的手指轻轻地探进去，在他的体内四处勾引。异物进入的感觉过于怪异，巴基绷直了身体，绿眼睛惶恐不安地环视四周，直到对上让人安心的蓝色眼眸。他看到了史蒂夫的笑容，他喜欢这个男人，爱——也许是爱，他爱史蒂夫·罗杰斯就算知道对方只是在玩弄自己，他还是义无反顾地爱着他。

绷紧的穴口再次出现松动。

史蒂夫的手指顺利地挺入，一寸一寸地抚摸，好像在玩什么寻宝游戏，在巴基的身体里寻找让他快乐的宝藏。直到手指触上某一点，巴基紧绷地身体颤抖了一下，几乎跳了起来。这种触电般的快感让未经人事的小少爷有些不知所措又带着几分羞涩，通红的脸已经将近滴血，浑身的皮肤都泛着情欲的浅粉，黏腻的汗湿也带着欲望的味道。

史蒂夫耐心地为他做着扩张，不时“不小心”地碰上那一处神秘的一点，快感冲出喉咙化为带着情色味道的呻吟，又被少爷的羞耻心拦截，戛然而止。后穴里的手指由一而二，从二至三，手指抽出时带着透亮的液体，穴口依依不舍地一缩一缩，等待着被再次打开、再次进入。

“史蒂夫……？”突然的空虚让巴基不适应。更多的也许是担忧——也许男人已经对他失去了兴趣，也可能是他的反应过于呆板克制，让男人提不起欲望。巴基焦虑起来，连说出来的话都带着颤音。

聪明的男人这次没有猜出来学生的想法，误以为巴基的颤音实在祈求。被情欲控制的小男孩在等待着他，甚至请求他去操自己，还有什么比这更美妙的事呢？史蒂夫解下裤子，勃起的性器粗大昂扬，吓得巴基呼吸一窒。龟头抵在穴口，卡在那里不进不出。巴基下意识地缩了缩，却把史蒂夫的阴茎吃进去了几分。

“这么喜欢我吗？”史蒂夫问，而巴基曲了曲手臂遮住自己的脸，害羞得不敢和他对视。史蒂夫俯下身，阴茎又因此埋进去几分。他贴在巴基胸前用吸咬着巴基胸前挺立多时的乳尖，另一边也受着史蒂夫的手无微不至的照顾。巴基仰起头，发出了一声声呻吟。埋在他体内火热的肉棒也在缓缓挺进，一寸一寸慢慢移动。

“你真棒，巴基。”史蒂夫咬着他的乳尖轻轻向外扯了扯。轻微的刺痛感带来了更多的快感，微妙的触电感好像通通聚向小腹，坠落到双腿之间的性器上。勃起的阴茎硬涨发痛，马眼不断分泌出透明的前液。快感在积累着，却总也到不了高峰。

史蒂夫的肉棒撞上那个点，巴基猛地跳了一下，又因为自己的动作让埋在他体内的大肉棒再次撞上那个让他欲仙欲死的点。呻吟从嘴里飘出而巴基浑然不觉，甚至直到史蒂夫伸出手替他擦眼睛时巴基才发现自己流下了眼泪。

史蒂夫退开了些，又狠狠地往前冲，一次又一次地重复，不停地刺激着奇妙的开关，让快感将手足无措的小少爷完全淹没，让他顺从本能地呻吟、浪叫。囊袋拍在身上发出的啪啪声好像在整个房间里回响，声音扩大了数倍，数十倍，甚至数百倍。

巴基瞪大眼睛，沾满情欲气息的纯情的脸特别诱人，尤其是这双眼睛里只有史蒂夫·罗杰斯时。老师伸出手搂住了巴基，轻轻扯开无力地后仰着的双手，将他从扶手椅上抱起来。惊恐之下巴基  
的双手攀上了史蒂夫的脖子，叉开的双腿紧紧缠上他的腰。衣服被惊慌失措的小少爷扯得有如破布，向来注重仪表的家教老师却难得因此有了好心情，得意地快速挺动腰肢，不停地刺激着巴基的敏感点。

翘起的阴茎在史蒂夫的衣服上不停地摩擦，每一次被史蒂夫撞得跳起，水淋淋的龟头都在他的白衬衫上划出一到水痕。巴基仰着脸张开嘴大口大口地呼吸，接连不断的刺激让他头脑一片空白，身体仿佛不是他自己的，有什么怪物掌控了它，发出了淫乱的浪叫，销魂的呻吟，不知羞耻的索求。脱口而出的除了“史蒂夫”以外都不是他的本意——也许全是他的本意。

这就是他想要的。

他想要他的老师。想要从体内感受史蒂夫，用自己承受他，用身体容纳他。

史蒂夫托起他的脸和他接吻。漫长而缠绵，带着无尽的耐心与爱意，舌与舌交缠的温柔细致与下身连接处的激烈碰撞截然不同。这份温柔仿佛是为了弥补他的粗暴，巴基偷偷睁开眼，看见史蒂夫合上双目吻得专注。

一片空白的脑海里印下了带着情欲的潮红、温柔却专注的史蒂夫·罗杰斯的脸。

只属于他巴基·巴恩斯的。

浓稠黏腻的白浊沾在两人的衬衣上，体内的热流激得巴基一阵震颤。史蒂夫把完全脱力的巴基轻轻放在沙发上，缓缓抽出阴茎时收缩的穴口、缓缓流出的精液和破碎的呻吟让他想把他的男孩捞起来再干一场。他竭力压制住自己的冲动，只在巴基汗涔涔地脸上留下一个吻：

“I love you. My boy.”


End file.
